Perished
by InuyashazPotato
Summary: Inuyasha and Seshoumaru are BOTH found fighting over Kagome...Kagome is now a full-fledged demon like Seshoumaru and her memories have all been erased! What will she do next! Read to find out...(I am working on my next chapter right now) PLEASE REVIEW!


---Inuyashas Story---  
(Slightly Hentai) Rated ^NC 17^  
  
"I have to go to the feudal era, be back before tomorrow, I promise." Kagome kissed her mother on the cheek.  
  
"But Kagome dear-" Kagome jumped down Bone-Eaters well before her mother could hand her a nightgown.  
  
Kagome breathed in the sweet essence of honeydew in the afternoon, "Ahh~~, the feudal Era. I wonder where Inuyasha could be?" Kagome waited patiently at the edge of the well for Inuyasha, yet to her surprise he had already taken a tight hold of her hand. "I-Inuyasha, your already here." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I could smell you from back at the old tree," Inuyasha pointed to the tree, Kagome's gaze following. "Get on my back," Inuyasha let go of her hand. Kagome climbed up onto his back.  
  
"Where are we going today? Fight a monster? Take a jewel?" Kagome smirked.  
  
"Not today," Inuyasha whispered. He was headed for the sacred tree, but why?  
  
They landed next to the old sacred tree, "Inuyasha, w-what are we doing here?" Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha grabbed at the ties on her school uniform.  
  
"I love you." He whispered. "Ever since I met you I have loved you," Inuyasha drew her closer; his eyes were soft, and relaxed. Inuyasha tore Kagome's uniform off. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha, why are you doing this?" A tear ran down her cheek as she stood naked in front of him.  
  
"No, Kagome, I re~~~lly love you," Inuyasha removed his clothing and pulled her up to his naked self. He shoved into her, Kagome cried in pain as he pounded into her. "It's okay, I'm not going to cause you anymore pain," Inuyasha said in a calm whisper. The two fell into a small pile of leaves. Inuyashas hair collapsed in the air.  
  
"I-It still hurts!" She cried. Kagome closed her eyes tightly as if to ease the pain. The leaves beneath of them crunched as Inuyasha forced himself into her. Kagome decided to give into what Inuyasha was doing.  
  
Kagome's eyes were still tightly closed, she rapped her arms around Inuyashas neck and forced for him to go deeper. The leaves they toppled upon were drenched in a thick layer of sweat; still they continued to go on. Soon enough Inuyashas pace slowed down, he nudged his face into her breasts.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly, "I love you too." Inuyasha lifted his gaze to her's, "I know," he whispered. His eyes were sweet and unnerving. ::B- Bump:: "Huh?" Kagome's expression adjusted.  
  
"Thank-You." Inuyasha said wrapping his fierce arms around her. Kagome responded by wrapping her arms lightly around him as well.  
  
Kagome looked up to the sky and gasped. "I have to go, it's past dusk and I told my mother I would be home before dark, but how am I to go naked?" Kagome quickly loosened her grip and stood up, Inuyasha following.  
  
"Please stay," He picked her up and placed her on the grass, he laid back down untop of her.  
  
"But Inuyasha I have to-" She cut off her sentence as she saw the plead in Inuyashas eyes.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" His voice calm and reasonable.  
  
"Never mind." Kagome let herself fall onto the soft gravel. "Where are we to sleep tonight?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"We will sleep here, wait here and I will fetch you some clothing." Inuyasha leapt silently out of the forest and arrived back with a red kimono held within his arms. Kagome began to tug the kimono over her head. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist; "Don't put that on yet," Inuyasha laid her back down. He teased her breasts with his hands, fascinated by what she allowed him to do and how she giggled as he did so. Inuyasha gently pushed himself back into her.  
  
"Wait," she stopped him before he went on.  
  
"Yes?" Inuyasha shifted his gaze. "I would like you to stay like that, stay inside of me like that and fall asleep." Inuyasha smiled sweetly and leaned down to match up with her face. As Inuyasha leaned down he shoved in deeper, Kagome sighed in delight and slowly began to fall asleep. The dark brown leaves covered their naked bodies from the moonlit sky.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning with Inuyasha still toppled over her. "Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "Inuya~~~sha, I need to get to school," Kagome tried to get up and wailed in pain. Inuyasha was still inside of her! Kagome shut her eyes tightly and shoved Inuyasha off of her, "Ugh," Kagome picked up her new kimono and pulled it over her head. Kagome got up to walk, each step taken caused her pain. She forced herself to jump down the well.  
  
"Kagome!" She could hear Inuyasha say as she left.  
  
Kagome landed at the well, "I hope Kagome's rumatism's get better." Kagome gasped as she climbed out the well. It was Hojo! Hojo handed Kagome's grandfather a gift wrapped in pink lace. "Goodbye!" Hojo smiled sweetly as he waved goodbye.  
  
"Wait up, I'm right here!" Kagome called to Hojo from behind. Hojo stayed silent although his mouth was wide open, Hojo's eyes went swirly and he fell unconsiounce to the hard concrete sidewalk. "Hojo! Hojo, wake up!" Kagome shook Hojo to get him back to consciousness'. "Ho~~~Jo?" Kagome called to him as he began to open his eyes. Hojo slowly gained back consciousness.  
  
"Ah!" Hojo jumped back a little and lifted his knees to his chest, he brought his hands to his face and began mumbling. "This is all just a dream, all a very bad dream." He shuddered. Hojo continued. "None of this is really happening." He laughed fearfully. "Hojo, what's wrong?" Kagome came closer to him. (Obviously making things worse) "It ISNT a dream! Your sicker than I thought!" Hojo said pointing to the top of her head. Kagome reached to the top of her head to see what was wrong.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome ran into her house, past her mother, and into her room. She looked into the mirror, "INUYASHA??????? WHAT THE HELL!?!" Kagome's voice blasted through the house.  
  
"Kagome dear, what's wro-" Kagome's mother walked up to Kagome. "Oh, my," ::tweak tweak tweak tweak::  
  
"Ouch, cut that out ma'" Directly above Kagome's forehead were two small dog-ears just like Inuyahas, only black.  
  
"Where did these come from?" Kagome's mother narrowed her eyes. "I don no' ma', gotta get to school, it's been a slice, later!" Kagome grabbed a yellow hat and rushed out of the room.  
  
Kagome walked up to the school doors, "School must have started already," Kagome took a deep breath and walked into the school. A paper blew down the hall and a bell rang.  
  
"Kagome! Your back!" Kagome's friend hugged her tightly. "Where's your outfit, Kagome?" Her friend looked at her strangely. "And why are you wearing that old rag?" Kagome looked down at her dress, in fact, she thought it looked nice, besides that, she wasn't about to sound corny, Kagome looked back up at her friend and shrugged. "Wow, Kagome. Rumatism's and gouts? You poor thing." Kagome ignored her friend's comments and began walking to her next class; her kimono flew airily around her.  
  
Kagome set her books down lightly and sat down.  
  
"No hats in class," a teacher interrupted Kagome's conversation with her friends. "School policy," she said shaking a finger at her. Kagome blushed, her voice grew meek.  
  
"B-But I need this hat." The teacher cleared her voice abruptly as if to get her to take it off. Kagome gulped and reached for her hat. "Must I really take it off?" Kagome let her arm down.  
  
"Kagome!" The teacher shouted angrily, "Take it off!" Kagome flinched, she nodded and gently removed the hat.  
  
"Oh, my word!" The teacher fell backwards, her mini skirt flipping up with her. The class burst out in laughter barely recognizing the little black pointed ears.  
  
::Twitch, Twitch:: Kagome could sense Inuyasha nearby, supposably she had taken vacancy of that ability as well. Kagome pulled the yellow hat over her head before anyone noticed her and rushed out of the school. Her eyes shifted from side to side in the schoolyard searching for Inuyasha.  
  
::Swoop:: Kagome turned around, Inuyasha stoop in front of her. "Look, before we-" Inuyasha blushed, three lines drawn under each eye, "Well you know, I forgot to mention one itsy bitsy thing." Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.  
  
"You mean, this?" Kagome threw the yellow hat off of her head.  
  
"Well, that's only half of it." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"W-What do you mean half!?!" Kagome's voice cracked.  
  
"Lift up your skirt if you might?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome fainted and she collapsed into Inuyashas arms. He carried her to her room, got her big yellow backpack and rushed into the mini shrine. He brought them into the feudal era and laid her down in a rustled up pile of leaves. He inhaled deeply and shook his head, he kissed her lightly on the cheek and combed out the new appendage under Kagome's red kimono; a bushy, thick, black tail.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slightly, "Y-You never told me you had a tail," Kagome whispered.  
  
"I don't. All female hanyou's do. You just happen to be one now." Inuyasha replied, his eyes relaxed.  
  
"Ugh," Kagome groaned, her energy was wasted in shock. Kagome clasped her eyes shut and remained motionless on the leaves. Inuyasha got up to walk away, Kagome stumbled onto her feet.  
  
"Don't go~" She was still getting used to the new tail. Inuyasha turned towards her and smiled gently.  
  
"Well, I just thought you would like some breakfast," he said jumping over to her.  
  
"The least you could do is take me. I wish to be with you." She stumbled onto his back. Inuyasha laid his free hand unto Kagome's.  
  
"Right than," and they took off.  
  
::Ch-Chick:: "Ohh!" Kagome's voice shrilled.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha swung her around to his arms and set her down on the grass lightly. "A-A poison arrow!" Inuyasha gasped. "Who did this?" His voice belled. "Show yourself fool!" Inuyasha sniffed at the air, no scent could be found. All smelt the same, except for the blood spilt from Kagome's freshly opened wound. A red and white outfit could be seen through the bushes, blue swirling around it. "I saw you," the person stepped out from the bushes.  
  
"I saw the two of you, from a tree, to think I ever felt comfort with you Inuyasha. Such a young priestess as I, my life taken because of you."  
  
"K-Kikyo." Inuyashas eyes softened, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha stepped up closer, Kikyo's bow tightened.  
  
"Come any nearer and I'll murder you like I did the girl." Her soul collectors flew wildly around her. "I saw you and that retched THING together last night!" Inuyasha moved up a bit, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME ANY CLOSER! Maybe you misunderstood me? Well, I'll take it punishment is in need, MABE THIS WILL HELP YOU TO REMEMBER!" Kikyo shot an arrow full-blast at Inuyasha missing him by an inch. "Next time I won't miss, I promise you that." Kikyo's bow creaked as she drew it back.  
  
::Titch Titch:: ::Titch Titch:: "Huh?" Kikyo dropped her bow and arrow, her body flew into the air, her hair flowing crazily around her. "That wretched girl is calling back her soul! If I don't get out of here soon she will take every last bit of my life away!" The soul collectors raved over Kikyo's deceased soul; they lifted her high into the air and seized her from the forest.  
  
"Ugh, ugh," Kagome tried to sit up but the pain was too much.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed over to her, the arrow that had missed Inuyasha had shot into Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome put her shaking hand over Inuyashas chest. "Behind you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "She still lurks the forest." Inuyasha looked into the sky, there Kikyo flew, watching every move, once again, she raised her bow, it creaked.  
  
"The girl cannot reach me from this safe a distance, unfortunately, Inuyasha, you too are unable to reach me." Kikyo shot her poisoned arrow; Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the waist and held her in his arms, he dodged the arrows shot at him, one after another. Each jump Inuyasha took anguished Kagome's heart. "DIE INUYASHA!" Kikyo's restless soul was eager to kill Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait." Kagome rested in Inuyashas arms, "I know what I can do. Let me down Inuyasha." Inuyasha let her down slowly curious to find out what she was to do. "Kikyo, for all of these years you have wanted to KILL Inuyasha for something he hadn't done!" Kagome tripped on a branch yet managed to stumble back up. "Do you even know the true story?" Kagome walked up closer to Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes were filled with fear and disrupt.  
  
"STAY BACK GIRL! OR I WILL DO BUT AGAIN WHAT IS ALREADY DONE." Kagome lowered her head and shook it in dis-belief.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, dear Kikyo, old buddy, old pal," Kagome snickered as though Inuyasha would in battle. "I am stronger than I once was, the arrows cause pain, that they do, but not as much as they would have a day ago." Kagome laughed quietly, "I have also learned a few of Inuyashas tricks from watching most of his battles!" Kagome swiped her blood, "BLADES OF BLOOD!" Kagome threw the blood at her, the blades slit through Kikyo's skin. Kikyo was sliced into a Purina, the last of her Kikyo's body fell to the cold wet grass, the souls flying wildly around her. Kagome snickered again, "This I~~s fun," Kagome looked at Inuyasha, his face gone completely white, fallen to his knees. He looked at Kagome, as though terrified to see her, "Ugh, these things have been bugging me." Kagome shoved the arrows out of her chest, "Much better." She sighed in relief.  
  
Inuyasha remained on his knees.  
  
"H-How could you!?!" Inuyasha yelled furiously.  
  
"Why, don't tell me you had feeling for that woman." Kagome scoffed. She flipped her hair, "Let's get going Inuyasha." Inuyasha saw the terror in her eyes, the thrill she had when she demolished Kikyo.  
  
"Y-You enjoyed that didn't you?" His voice began to crack. Kagome smirked, "Hehehe, of course I did, Inuyasha. Of course I did." Kagome's eyes retorted a dark golden color, she took a hold of Inuyasha and threw him on her back, "I could have never imagined how light you would be." She scoffed and led them into the forest to search for fragments of the sacred jewel.  
  
"I can sense three of the sacred jewels nearby here, how about we go kick some bad guy-" Inuyasha cut her sentence short and leaped off of her back.  
  
"Would you cut it out with the tough guy act? I love you Kagome but this is NOT the Kagome I know!" Kagome's smirk faded.  
  
"W-What do you mean tough guy act?" Kagome let her eyes loose a bit. "I haven't been acting tough!" She held a fist up to Inuyashas face, he grabbed her hand gently and brought it down. She could sense what he was feeling,  
  
"Oh," her realization took place. "I-I didn't-" Inuyasha placed a finger over her lips, she dove in for a hug. She sobbed over his shoulder in grief, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, so sorry." She wept in dishonor. Inuyasha tapped her back as he watched the ashes of Kikyo fly throughout the air, his eyes mellowed out.  
  
~The very Next Week~  
  
::Ring Ring, Ring Ring:: Kagome slapped the alarm clock. "Shut-up!" Kagome whined. Her blankets hit the floor, "Huh?" Kagome's mother stood at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Get up and get ready for school! You have already missed a week of school and I wont allow one more day!" Her mother walked quietly out of the room. "Humph, she tells me what to do! Who does she think she is? My mother!?!" Kagome clenched her fist and marched angrily out of the room.  
  
::Twitch Twitch:: "Huh! Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to the window of her room, her hair was silky and smooth from combing; her body was still wrapped in a light blue towel from her shower. ::Schwipp:: "Ahh!" Inuyasha tore half of her towel off, "INUYASHA~~" Kagome smiled grimly at him, he whistled mischievously. "Why, you!" Kagome bent down to pick up the ripped half of the towel, ::Schwipp::, "INUYASHA! Cut it out!" Inuyasha had torn off the last half of the towel off. "I have to get ready for school." Kagome picked up her clothes and fit them snuggly on.  
  
"Wait, why do you have to go to, uh, whatever it is that you call it?" Inuyasha jumped in front of the door to stop her. "It's called a school Inuyasha and I have to go there to learn and-" Kagome paused, realizing what she was just saying. "I think I might be able to work something out." Kagome smirked.  
  
"Ok ma', I'm heading off for school!" Kagome walked out of the house and met Inuyasha in the front yard. Inuyasha and Kagome headed for the mini- shrine and jumped into the well, their hands tightly clutched together on their way down. ::thump:: Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well.  
  
"Miroku! Sango~! Shippou~~!" Kagome called out to their friends as Inuyasha waited at the edge of the well. Kagomes eyes darted from side to side, "I can't find them anywhere." She turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello~~ Are you not half-demon anymore? Sniff em' out." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Hmm," Kagome put her hands on her hips and nodded, ::sniff, sniff, sni~~ff:: She turned back to Inuyasha, "Now, um, what do they smell like again?" A grim look appeared on her face. Inuyasha sighed and got onto his knees, ::sniff, twitch twitch::  
  
"Over there," Inuyasha pointed to an old log house about a mile far, he picked her up onto her back and headed to the old house.  
  
"Oh, my!" Kagome fell unconscious to the wooden floors.  
  
"No! It's not what it looks like! Ok, so maybe it is, but-" Sango paused, Shippou popped into the room of the old log house.  
  
"Ok, guys, I'm back," Shippou continued, "I found all the stuff you wanted me to find, including the magical orb, a time portal, a-" Shippou lifted his head, "Huh? Yay! A nakey party!" Shippou got undressed and began to dance, "C'mon Inuyasha, grab Kagome and lets boogie!"::B-Tchung:: Miroku hit Shippou with the head of his staff, he stood naked in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!" Inuyasha threw Miroku his clothes and turned his head as Miroku began to slip his clothes on, "Uggh, and you too Sango!" Inuyasha winced, "You two are sick," Inuyasha picked up Kagome and naked Shippou and walked out of the log house.  
  
::t-tung:: "Hey!" Miroku had taken Kagome from Inuyashas arms, "Giver back!" Inuyasha grabbed at Miroku's shirt while Miroku held him back using but one hand.  
  
"In a minute, Inuyasha," Miroku lifted up Kagome's skirt halfway, Inuyasha kicked up dust as he charged into Miroku's hand. "Sit boy.": :oof:: "Relax Inuyasha, I'm looking to see if-AHA!" Miroku let Inuyasha go, "You did didn't you?" Inuyasha looked at him funnily. "YOU DID KAGOME!" Miroku's eyes blazed excitedly. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Judgeding simply by the ears and the tail I'd say it was obvious, you dirty dog you! And to think you dared to call me and Sango sick!"  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slightly, her skirt was still flipped up with Miroku's hand on her *cough cough* Kagome's eyes widened, "AH!" Kagome jumped up and flattened her skirt, "YOU DISGUSTING PERV!" Kagome slapped his face and sat down next to Inuyasha, Miroku sighed and they waited patiently for Sango to come out.  
  
::Gasp:: Sango rushed over to Kagome, ::Tweak Tweak:: Kagome blushed.  
  
"Inuyasha! How dare you-to Kago-such a young girl!" Sango lifted Inuyasha from his seat on the grass and kicked him in his, (nevermind) "YOU PERVERTED-DISGUSTING-SICK-" Kagome laid Sango's pointed finger down as Inuyasha wailed in pain, jumping up and down like a young child.  
  
"I think you've done enough." She said quietly and sat down with her as they watched Inuyasha jump side to side.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Kagome awoke on a soft cottony bed in the middle of a log house, Inuyasha laid at her side. Kagome lifted up, "Whoops," Kagome put her hand over her mouth, "Must've dozed off." ::twitch, twitch:: "Hmm? I hear Sango." Kagome thought. Kagome tiptoed over to where she heard the noise; the floors creaked on her way. Kagome sniffed at the air, "Ugh, gross." Kagome pinched her nose tightly, she peered into the next room, Sango was gagging out of the window. Kagome walked quietly up to Sango, "Sango," she whispered. Sango flinched.  
  
"H-Hey Kagome..." Kagome dragged a wooden chair over to Sango and sat her gently down." Feeling a little better?" Kagome rested her hand over Sango's shoulder. Sango nodded twice. "I sense your hiding something from me." Sango's whole face went pale.  
  
"I suppose I will no longer be able to keep any secrets from you." Sango turned towards Kagome. "I'm...I'm pregnant."  
  
(How all of this happened within one day I'm not entirely sure)  
  
"Um...joy?" Kagome giggled adhesively, her smile intense.  
  
::T-Ting:: "Hel~~lo ladies!" Miroku barged into the room, "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." His voice was proud and happy. Sango shook her head lightly and looked up, "Miroku? Come with me wont you?" Sango stood up and took Miroku's hand, she led him to the back of the yard.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT??????"  
  
A voice bursted from the back of the yard, "I'm eight." Shippou's head popped out of the bushes, he ran up to Sango and Miroku in the middle of the yard.  
  
"Hello, Shippou dear," Sango smiled sweetly. "Why did you tell us your age, dear?" Sango picked Shippou up into her lap.  
  
"Well, Miroku asked what I was so I decided to answer with my age." Shippou jumped out of Sango's arms and stood up proud with his hands to his hips. Miroku slapped his forehead with his hand and sighed. Miroku bent down and pushed Shippou into the front yard with both hands.  
  
"If you will?" Miroku shoved Shippou to Inuyashas feet, Inuyasha nodded and handed Shippou by the tail to Kagome as Miroku walked back into the old log house.  
  
"LET-ME-GO, YOU BIG BAFFOON!" Shippou struggled to reach for Kagome's arms, Shippou was now being held within Kagome's arms. ::Yawn:: Shippou pressed his small feet against Kagome's chest, "I'm-Tir-" Shippou wasn't even able to finish his sentence, he had already fallen half-asleep in Kagome's arms.  
  
::Twitch, Twitch:: "Kagome!!!!! Kagome!!"  
  
"Uh? Mom???" Kagome stood up, "That's right, I never told my mom I'd be going to the fuedal Era!" Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome, dear, where are you!?!" She could hear her mother call the way back from the fuedal era. Kagome gently handed Inuyasha Shippou "I have to get going, see you tomorrow Inuyasha." Kagome kissed Inuyasha lightly on the cheek and ran off.  
  
~At The Well~  
  
::D-Dunk:: "Huh? Who's there?" Kagome searched the grounds. ::D-Dunk D- Dunk:: "I SA~ID WHO'S THERE!?!" Kagome yelled into the forest. ::Schwunk:: "AHHH~~~ WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?!"  
  
~Next Afternoon~  
  
"Has anyone seen Kagome?" Inuyasha leapt wildly throughout the trees searching for Kagome. ::Sniff sniff:: "I cant sense her anywhere! WHY CAN'T I SENSE KAGOME!?!"  
  
"Inuyasha~, such a fool that you are, did you really suspect I would make it that simple for you to find her?" A deep voice thundered throughout the forest. "The girl is with me." It was a male voice, a deep, male voice.  
  
"W-Who are you!?!" Inuyasha sniffed at the air, "S-Sesshoumaru?" Inuyashas eye twitched, "I can smell blood, Kagome's blood, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME?" Inuyashas voice belled.  
  
"I did not come here to be argued with Inuyasha, I wish only to say *hello* to my younger brother." Sesshoumaru flew down from the sky. "Although that is not entirely it." Sesshoumaru shoved his hair to one side. "I have come to tell you that the girl is no longer yours." Sesshoumaru undid the coil in wich his tail was in, Kagome lay fainted inside, his tail was drenched in blood. Inuyasha un-shiethed his sword.  
  
"Let her Go! What have you done to her!?!" Inuyasha pointed up to Sesshoumaru with his sword. Sesshoumaru recoiled his tail back up.  
  
"Were you not able to recognize the cresent moon and the stripe across each cheek?" Sesshoumaru flew back a bit.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T!" Inuyasha leapt into the air, his sword went up with him, ::Ding~~~:: Inuyasha had sliced Sesshoumaru's tail completely off. His tail fluttered straight to the ground, blood leaked from Sesshoumaru's, (Where-ever his tail comes out of) Inuyasha caught Kagome as he leapt back down, he undid the coiled up tail. "He did." Inuyasha looked up toward the dark blue sky to search for Sesshoumaru yet he had already left. Inuyasha held up a fist, "Damn you Sesshoumaru!" His eyes glowed a bright yellow.  
  
~About Three Days Later~  
  
"Uh, Uh? Where am I?" Kagome tried to lift her head but couldn't budge.  
  
"Kagome, dear, try not to move, your bones are badly broken."Kagome shifted her eyes to her side to see who was at the side of her bed. "M-Mom? What happened?" Kagome's mother looked at her sorrowful, she held a mirror to her face. Kagome looked into the mirror and whimpered, she stared constantly into it until her mother removed it from her face.  
  
"Your dog-friend with the cute ears brought you here, although he didn't say what happened. I saw him drop you off and leave out of our kitchen window." Kagome's mother giggled slightly, "He certainly is a cute one." Her mother covered her mouth and giggled once more. Kagome nodded lightly, her frown had now become a smile. Her mother walked out of the room, ::Toing::  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked into her window, "Inuyasha." She thought as he stepped into the bedroom window. "Your mother is gone isn't she?" Inuyasha looked around the room. Kagome nodded. "Right than." Inuyasha picked Kagome up from under her, she cried in pain as her bones shook. "Shh-I'm taking you to the Feudal era." Kagome flinched.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome are you alright!?!" Sango rushed to Kagome's aid as Inuyasha walked into the old log house with her in his arms. Sango gasped, "The marks on her face look almost equal to Sesshoumaru's." Sango swiped her finger across each line and turned her head up towards Inuyasha. "What happened?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha brushed the small strands of black hair off of Kagome's face. And rested her into a small stack of hay.  
  
"The red stripes across her face indicate that she is a full-fledged demon." Sango remarked. "She is certain to be healed by tomorrow with the new energy cycle she's developed." Sango lightly brushed the sweat off of Kagome's face. "You'll be fine." She whispered, "I promise." Sango rested her head next to Kagome's chest and began to fall asleep.  
~The Next Morning~  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome turned her head to see who was laying next to her, "A young woman." She thought to herself as she watched the woman breathe heavily in the hay. Kagome picked up her arm and shoved the woman in the shoulder, "Wake up..." Kagome whispered. The woman (Sango) stayed still. Kagome got up to her feet and leapt over the woman. She gasped to her quick relief. "Where am I? How did I get here?" Kagome thought to herself, she looked down at her feet, "A~h, A~h!" Kagome fell backwards, she was floating!  
  
"What's all of the commotion!?!" Miroku ran into the room, he too fell back as well, he peered up through Kagome's gown and smiled.  
  
"YOU!" Kagome took hold of her powers and placed herself back onto the ground, she slapped his face, a huge red marking appeared on Miroku's cheek. "I'm not sure who you are but I still have the right to slap for looking up my gown!" Kagome heaved back a float, she hovered silently out of the log house, Miroku still at the floor, the slap she had given him wasn't any playful one, she had meant it!  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed a hold of Kagome's foot. "You mustn't go anywhere, you are badly injured." He tried to bring her down from the air. She looked down at him.  
  
"Get off of me you retched Hanyou!" She shook his hand off of her. Her voice was harsh and cold, Inuyashas eyes buttoned shut and opened again, he shook his head, "W-What did you just call me?"  
  
His saddened eyes met Kagomes, for a moment she looked at him as though she would when she was a mortal, her eyes hardened again.  
  
"Humph!" She turned away letting herself to the ground and walked off.  
  
"K-Kagome..." Inuyashas voice faded as he spoke. His voice was raspy, as though he were about to cry, he knew where she was going, she was going to see Sesshoumaru.  
  
~At Sesshoumaru's~  
  
"Kagome, you have not yet completed your transformation into a full-fledged demon." Sesshoumaru took Kagome's hand.  
  
"What more is to happen?" She combed what was left of Sesshoumaru's tail as it slowly began to grow back. "Your tail is not yet complete." Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I've already gotten one," she looked at the bottom of her gown and lifted it up a bit. "Huh?" A bit of fluff slowly began to sprout. "Hmm." She rested her head over Sesshoumaru's shoulder and snuggled up to him, ::D- Dirng::  
  
"LET HER GO!" Kagome looked up at the door, it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru shook his head in shame. "I've already told you that the girl is no longer yours, so what COULD you have come for?" His voice was deep and sophisticated. Kagome stood up next to him, he turned to her. "Shall I kill him?" Sesshoumaru asked her politely. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, his eyes hurt and face pale, she turned back to Sesshoumaru. "Please don't, I feel pity for the boy, let him go." She walked off with Sesshoumaru hand in hand silently as Inuyasha watched painfully from behind.  
  
~Later That Day~  
  
"Kirara! Down!" Sango landed with Kirara down next to Inuyasha, his arms were crossed into his leaves and he sat up against a log, his legs crossed over each other. "Hey, Inuyasha!" Sango shoved him playfully and sat down next to him. "I sai~~d Hel~lo, Inuyasha." Inuyasha stayed silent. "Say, where's Kagome?" Suddenly Inuyasha leapt to his feet.  
  
"WHO GIVES A DAMN!?!" His voice belled, he held a fist up to Sango's face and slowly let it down. Sango's face had turned completely red. Inuyasha sat back down and crossed his arms back over.  
  
"What's eating at you?" Sango remarked. Inuyasha shoved over just a bit, Sango continued to stare at him. He leapt back onto his feet.  
  
"KAGOME IS IN LOVE WITH SESSHOUMARU, OKAY!?!" Inuyasha began to walk away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango caught up to Inuyasha, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sesshoumaru will NOT get away with this." She looked up into the sky, "He won't, I promise." She led Inuyasha to the log house where Kagome once was; her scent still remained in the old house.  
  
"Let's get to sleep." Sango walked out of the room as Inuyasha pulled a cover over his head.  
  
~Back At Sessies~  
  
"That hanyou seemed vaguely familiar, his scent, his blood, his everything, I just can't seem to find who he is. Lately I can't remember a bit of the past." Kagome turned over on her side as she stayed awake in bed thinking to herself, Sesshoumaru asleep at her side. Sesshoumaru leaned over to Kagome, "You're still awake." His voice was calm and soothing. "Why?" He opened his eyes just enough to be able to see Kagome.  
  
"I have to go." She whispered and jumped out of the soft cushiony bed. The sky was still gray and the mist on the grass was thick, Kagome had now gotten her tail, not as large as Sesshoumaru's but noticeable and her hair was also as long, thick, and gray as Sesshoumaru's. She lifted her gown from the misted grass and shifted through it, she took a whiff at the air and started to head to the log house in which Inuyasha slept.  
  
::Chich:: A twig snapped from a tree, Kagome looked up into the clouds, "Come out from behind me, I can smell your hanyou blood!" Kagome called to him. Inuyasha leapt from the tree he'd been hiding in. She turned to him, "Hanyou boy, I have been meaning to speak to you. You seem so familiar, almost as though I know you better than I think I do." She stared intensely into his eyes.  
  
"WHO'S OUT THERE!?!" Miroku ran out from the log house, he pointed his staff dangerously at Kagome. "WHO ARE YOU!?! TELL ME NOW!" Miroku shook his staff at her, Inuyasha pushed the staff down.  
  
"It's Kagome." Inuyasha turned away.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK AFTER HOW YOU ABANDONED INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU MESS WITH HIS FEELINGS ON SUCH WAYS!?!" Kagome bobbed her head to one side and looked at Miroku funnily, she had not known what he was talking about.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked him. Miroku narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You don't know who I am?" Miroku let his guard down a bit.  
  
"She doesn't remember anyone, Miroku. Not even me." Inuyasha hid a tear with his hand and began walking away as Kagome stood helplessly on the grass. She lifted her arm up as if to bring Inuyasha back to her.  
  
"W-Wait." A tear ran down Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha stopped walking but didn't dare turn around. "H-Have I done anything to—to harm you, hanyou?" Inuyasha turned to Kagome, his head lowered to the ground, Miroku studied the two carefully, curious to what would happen.  
  
"NOTHING OKAY!?! JUST NOTHING! ONCE UPON A TIME WE WERE IN LOVE BUT NOW IT'S OVER, OKAY!?!" Inuyashas voice was enraged with fury. He threw a hand across his chest indicating that their relationship was over. "Just let it go will ya'!?!" Inuyasha leapt to the roof of the log house, laid back, and set his hands behind his head, Kagome could sense the pain pulsing from his heart. What had happened between them at one point she hadn't known but something about him continued to cause butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, I'm back." Kagome climbed into the bed.  
  
"You smell like the blood of a Hanyou." Sesshoumaru pulled up to her, she turned her head from his not daring to respond to his comment.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Kagome awoke to the smell of green tea and sour dough bread, "Mmm." Kagome licked her lips; it felt as though she hadn't eaten in days at a time. Kagome wildly attacked the food as Sesshoumaru watched her with a grim smile over his face, he shook his head at her bread crumbed covered face, his smile had made it obvious he was in love with the girl.  
  
Kagome had finally finished eating, she looked up to Sesshoumaru, got up, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I have to go." She whispered into his ear and she took off. Sesshoumaru's smile faded, he had erased her memories, developed her into a full demon and still Kagome had managed to develop feelings for one such as Inuyasha.  
  
~At The Old Log House~  
  
"So you mean to say the two brothers are BOTH fighting over Kagome?" Sango curled up next to Miroku, her curiosity coming up in one question after another.  
  
"So it would seem. Although Sesshoumaru erased Kagome's memories, Kagome still manages to find her way back to Inuyasha." Miroku replied. Sango's eyes lowered a bit.  
  
"Poor, Inuyasha. His heart must be in pieces." Sango dipped her hand into a puddle and waved it around shattering the image inside of it. Sango took her free hand and landed it on her slightly rounded stomach, she circled her hand over it. ::Shwew:: "Huh?" Sango looked up into the air, "Is—That Kagome?" Sango's eyes widened.  
  
Kagome ignored Sango and Miroku as they watched fearfully. Kagome flew to the roof where Inuyasha remained. "Inuyasha is your name, am I right?" He remained silent. "I asked you a question a I would like to be answered." Kagome flew over him. "Something happened between us and I wish to find out what." Inuyasha jumped up and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Drop it..." His voice was angered.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha." Kagome's eyes became watery. "I need to know what happened between us." She bent down to her knees as though pleading for her life. "Please, Inuyasha." She begged him. He looked down at her pale demon- like face. He lifted her chin up a bit.  
  
"This is what happened between us." He whispered, he bent down and kissed her lightly on her soft glossy lips. Kagome lifted her gaze to Inuyasha, his back was now facing her, she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"I-Inuyasha..." She got up from her knees and ran over to Inuyasha. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru Milord, what just happened?" Jaken flew Ah-Uhn to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru held an expressionless look on his face as he watched Inuyasha and Kagome hug from the sky, he had been watching the entire time she was there. Sesshoumaru let himself to the ground and turned to go home.  
  
"It appears the girl has re-developed her full memory." He began walking. "I'll deal with her when she get's back." He flipped his hair over to one side. "Come Jaken, we are going to await the girl back home." A small snicker appeared on Sesshoumaru's face as Jaken hurried to catch up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
~Later That Night~  
  
Kagome tip-toed into Sesshoumaru's house, her tail following her. ::Shung~::  
  
"You smell of a hanyou." Sesshoumaru flew down quickly in front of her, she backed up a step. She turned around and rubbed up against the door as if to hide her face. He sniffed over her, he grabbed her neck with his hand and lifted her up from the ground, she thrashed her legs wildly throughout the air gasping for breath.  
  
"LET HER GO!!!" It was Inuyasyha! Sesshoumaru dropped the fainted Kagome to the ground as he un-sheathed his sword.  
  
"Little brother." Sesshoumaru took a step towards Inuyasha. "YOU BOTHER ME!" Sesshoumaru began racing towards him, "DIE INUYASHA!" Sesshoumaru dived at him with his sword yet failed to hit him. Inuyasha leapt over to Kagome and picked her up, with Kagome fainted in his arms he raced out of the house, Sesshoumaru following closely from behind them. Inuyasha continued to run.  
  
::P-tchooo:: Inuyasha fell face-first to the ground, blood leaked out from underneath of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sesshoumaru had pierced Inuyasha directly through his heart wounding Kagomes chest as well. Sesshoumaru kicked Inuyasha off of Kagome.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up from the ground and carried her back to the house. "Feh...What a bother." He mumbled to himself.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
"Ugh." Kagome struggled to lift herself up from the bed she had awoken in. Bandages were wrapped tightly around her broken flesh.  
  
"Stay down." Sesshoumaru sat directly next to her, tending to her wound, Kagome flinched as he dabbed at the wound with a wet cloth.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." She paused as she took a deep breath. "W-What has happened to me?" She groaned.  
  
"It was that hanyou, Inuyasha that did this to you." Sesshoumaru lifted his tail over Kagomes shoulder.  
  
"What----but how?" Kagomes eyes became teary. "You mean he tried to---" Kagome gulped. "You mean he tried to--"  
  
"Kill you." Sesshoumaru finished for her. ::Titch Titch::  
  
"YOU LIE!" Kagome stood up...her body trembling in pain. She shoved his tail away from her. "HE WOULD NEVER DO SUCH THINGS!" Her voice belled. "I CAN SMELL THE BLOOD SPILT FROM HIS HEART! YOU MURDERED HIM! WHERE IS HE!?! TELL ME NOW!" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You mean to say you have feelings for this hanyou?" Sesshoumaru got up from his seat on the bed. Kagome fell backwards onto the wooden floors, her arms behind her and her knees pointing upwards, she crawled backwards as he continued to walk up towards her. A tear ran down Kagome's cheek as he neared to her.  
  
"STAY BACK!" She warned him, her voice faint and terrified. Sesshoumaru looked into her pitied eyes, her plead for Inuyasha filling Sesshoumaru's heart with anguish.  
  
"Come..." He turned away from Kagome and lead her outside, Kagome got up onto her feet, her teary eyes becoming clearer. She caught up to Sesshoumaru, his eyes were clamped tightly shut, something was wrong. Was it jealousy? Anger maybe? Kagome continued to follow him as she tried to figure out what was wrong. "We've arrived." Sesshoumaru pointed to a dirtied corpse on the ground, Kagome looked into the gash behind Inuyasha's back.  
  
"He-----he's dead." She leaned over him hoping for a pulse.  
  
"Stand back." Sesshoumaru un-sheathed tensaiga, he gazed calmly at the demons that were feeding off of Inuyashas flesh. He drew his sword across Inuyashas body and placed his sword back into it's shieth, he began walking away. Kagome watched him as he sauntered off silently.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked down at the corpse. "Inuyasha!" Her voice shot up in rejoice. "Inuyasha! Your alive!" She bent down near to the open wound over Inuyashas heart, blood still leaked from the wound. "Oh!" Kagome put her hand over the wound, Inuyasha cried out in pain, sweat toiled over Inuyashas forehead. ::Cshpew~~:: A bright golden light appeared over Inuyashas chest, "LIVE AGAIN, INUYASHA!" Kagome forced the energy from her body into Inuyashas chest. ::Ch-Chuew:: Inuyashas body lifted from the ground, his entire body was now surrounded by the light, blood spilt from his mouth, his body tingled from head to toe.  
  
"AH! AHHHHHH!" Inuyasha continued to cry out in pain, his eyes had turned a blood red, a blue stripe appeared on each of his cheeks, he was becoming a demon! A full-fledged DEMON!  
  
The light began to a faded brown and Inuyashas body drifted to the ground, Inuyasha laid paralyzed on the moist grass. "I'll come back for you tomorrow." Kagome whispered and took off, her tail following from behind.  
  
~The Next Afternoon~  
  
Kagome made her way throughout the sun-lit forest to where Inuyasha had laid paralyzed, she took a small whiff at the air. "Inuyasha." Kagome looked up into the tree that stood above her. "Show yourself." Kagome lowered her gaze, Inuyasha leapt down from the tree he had been hiding in. Inuyasha remained silent as Kagome walked over to him. "Inuyasha, you have changed." She laid a hand over his shoulder, he shuddered. "Would you care to know why?" She asked him, moving up closer to him, she landed her tail over his shoulders, "Because of the demon powers I inherited from your brother, you know, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha shoved her off of him.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU WENCH!?!" Inuyasha jumped up into a tree. Kagome's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"What do you mean, WHO AM I!?!" Her voice belled loud and furious. "YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU DON'T KNOW!?!" Kagome shot a bright fiery rope out of her finger. "TRADER!" She blasted the rope at Inuyasha but failed to hit him, her eyes blazed with evil. "The wretch of a demon you are!" She took a strike at him again, still she failed to hit him. ::Tchung~~:: A bolt of lightning shot through Kagomes head, "AH!" She fell back onto the ground. Inuyasha had slit through her chest with his claws, blood spewed out from Kagome's chest, the lines over her cheeks faded as well did the moon, her silver hair grew a dark black, the tail in which she had become a custom to began to shrink. Kagomes eyes went blank, the blood from the wound continued to race out from her body, her face had gone completely white. It was Kagome! The true Kagome! Inuyasha looked down unto the mortal Kagome, his heart began to pound.  
  
"K-Kagome!?!" He jumped over to her. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha let a tear drop onto her, his heart raced on. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!?!" He thought as he slowly became a hanyou again.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku made his way through the trees. "Whats going on?" He looked down onto Inuyasha only to see him leaning over the mortal Kagome. "Kagome!!! She's back!" Miroku bent down and leaned over to Kagome, he waved his staff over her chest. "The demon blood that had once been within her seems to have spilt out all a favor of the wound." Miroku leaned closer over Kagome. ::Pat Pat:: The color in Kagomes eyes replenished.  
  
"AH!" Kagome shot up from the ground onto her feet. "WHY YOU!!!" She began to chase Miroku around in a playful circle.  
  
"Inu-" Miroku continued to run from Kagome. "Yasha-" He passed Inuyasha again. "It seems as though" Inuyasha waited patiently for the finish of the sentence. "The demon-" He went on each time he passed, "Blood left---Inside of her---AHH!" Kagome paid no attention to the last of Mirokus sentence and shoved his face into the dirt, the last of his words were muffled by the dirt in his mouth, "|Has sealed the wound." Miroku spit the dirt from his mouth and shook his head from side to side to remove the last of the dirt from his cheeks. "GET BACK HERE KAGOME!" Miroku chased Kagome playfully around in a circle, as he rushed off he had kicked dirt up into Inuyashas face.  
  
"GET---BACK---HERE----MIROKU!" Inuyasha ran along with them as the sun made it's way down from the sky...  
  
~Eh-Oh~  
  
"Jaken, get Ah-Uhn," Sesshoumaru hovered down from the tree he had been watching them in, "I have something I need to do..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that was the end of this chapter...lolz....(Ya...Long...I know)....Anywayz....I hope you liked it....It was my first fan-fic!!!!!.......Plz b sure 2 leave a review...I'll be sure to write the next chapter re~~~~~lly soon...^_^ 


End file.
